Du haut de la Pyramide
by Akhoris
Summary: One shot.Certaines créatures ne peuvent s'empêcher de se mêler de la vie des humains. Et quelle meilleure place que là, juste sous l'œil attentif de la Pyramide?


Du haut de la pyramide

_One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-huitième nuit du FoF sur le thème de la pyramide_

Se découpant sur la lumière de la ville en contrebas, observant ces éclats brillant dans la nuit tels des lucioles dans un marécage dont la vase recouvrira au matin avec la cohue des transport la surface, il a un sourire qui s'élargit lentement.

Il aime étrangement New York. Cette ville n'est liée à lui en rien. Non, il a vécu à tant d'endroits au fil des siècles vécus. Mais il aime cette cité, cette fourmilière qui s'étale à ses pieds alors qu'il se sent tamanoir – avec un peu plus de classe quand même, ça manque franchement de charisme ces bestioles – qui peut toutes les avaler d'un coup.

Aujourd'hui, il est oublié mais ça ne l'empêche pas de jouer son rôle. Il guide les humains à employer les voies qui lui semble le mieux. Mais cette tâche a tellement changé. Avant, ça aurait été de jouer sur quelques présages qui auraient fait hurler dans la chaumière ou provoquer un scandale dans un village. Aujourd'hui, il avait cette arme... les médias. Oh que c'était bon de pouvoir influencer tant de monde juste avec un écran. Et la majorité de la population était si naïve, ignorait ce qui se passait juste sous leur nez...

Il glisse son regard le long des artères où la circulation se fait encore mais moins dense qu'en journée. Tous ces humains qui pensaient si bien contrôler leur vie alors qu'ils étaient encerclés par les véritables décisionnaires.

Au-dessus d'eux, dinant à ce moment même dans des appartements de luxe, profitant des plaisirs de la chair, s'adonnant à quelques plaisirs interdits ou décidant de la direction qu'il donnerait à son morceau de monde demain, se trouvait ceux qui, par quelques décisions, pouvaient tout changer. Et la plupart était des siens ou dans le cas contraire, leur mangeait dans la main.

En dessous d'eux, dans les vastes réseaux dégouts ou personne ne mettrait le nez, se trouvait le quartier général des siens. Travaillant sous le signe de la Pyramide, arborant les couleurs de l'organisation secrète chassée depuis longtemps maintenant de la vieille Europe mais contrôlant aujourd'hui la première puissance mondiale, les Illuminatis imposaient leurs lois.

Il n'était lui-même qu'un grain de sable, un démon ayant décidé de rejoindre ce groupe composé principalement d'humains. Oh cette décision n'avait pas été que la sienne. C'était un ordre de plus haut mais ça lui convenait si bien. Aux yeux de la majorité de l'organisation, il n'était rien de plus qu'un fouineur capable de dégoter la bonne affaire : les artefacts magiques, c'était son rayon. Et qu'est-ce que la Pyramide aimait ça. Il leur remettait des babioles qu'aucun démon ne jugerait comme ayant de la valeur mais qui faisait briller les yeux des scientifiques de la société secrète. Pendant que lui décrochait les meilleurs tuyaux et faisait remonter les petits trésors qu'il trouvait à son vrai maitre. Un grain de sable peut-être... mais celui qui venait parfois enrailler l'engrenage.

Le pouvoir en place à changer, mais ils sont toujours là. Ceux qui se font chasser ne sont que des boulets incapables de s'adapter qui ne mérite qu'un retour rapide à la maison. D'autres, comme lui, règnent depuis des siècles. Il sait que son nom est encore dans les livres même si plus personne n'y porte un réel intérêt en dehors des quelques illuminés nourris aux fictions mettant en scène la version qu'ont aujourd'hui les humains des siens, de ces créatures qui terrorisèrent les siècles anciens, de ces ailes sombres et de cette puissance à laquelle il ne fallait pas céder. Les démons prenaient d'autres formes aujourd'hui... les médias qui leur rabâchaient ce qu'ils voulaient entendre pour qu'ils puissent avoir une opinion prémâchée de chaque sujet histoire d'apparaitre comme plus grand et plus intelligent qu'ils ne l'étaient et pouvoir cracher cet avis comme s'il était vraiment le leur, les plus gros financiers qui avaient décision de vie ou de mort sur chacun des hommes travaillant dans une de ces entreprises qui n'étaient à leurs yeux que billets verts dégoulinant de leur compte en banque pendant que d'autres crevaient de faim, cette célébrité si vite acquise par le biais des réseaux sociaux et des émissions de télévision qui faisait tant rêver l'adolescent et la ménagère addicte de ces choses qui se faisait dévorer par la sensation de n'être rien et qui voulait percer dans ce monde, connaitre eux aussi leur heure de gloire, cette génération de plus en plus délurée qui lui rappelait ses tendres jeunes années parmi la population humaine où la luxure était un vice porté aux nues, l'industrie du sucre qui rendait la partie la plus avancée de la planète totalement dépendante...

Autant dire que pour un monde qui avait laissé les démons derrière eux... ils les vénéraient chaque jour en venant se couler dans la tentation de la vie de péchés qu'ils pouvaient leurs promettre.

Il sourit alors plus largement, dévoilant des crocs trop longs pour être humain et ses yeux brillants d'une lueur dorée surnaturelle. L'arrivée des Illuminatis sur cette planète après des années de traque par les Templiers était une bénédiction pour eux. Ils se complétaient si facilement... et la Pyramide n'avait pas peur de jouer avec les forces occultes. Un jour, ils s'y bruleraient, il en était certain. Mais aujourd'hui, ils étaient utiles. Et tant qu'ils le resteraient, les siens auraient tout intérêt à conserver la société secrète intacte et lui offrir le bras le plus long possible.

Il en riait intérieurement quand il se retrouvait face à sa supérieure hiérarchique, si hautaine, si incapable de la moindre empathie qu'elle aurait pu être des leurs. Elle ignorait sa nature. Elle-même qui se croyait si bien vu par le haut de la Pyramide ne se rendait nullement compte qu'elle était tenue au secret. Alors elle lui parlait comme on s'adresserait à un humain des plus lambdas et il jouait le jeu. Un jour, il lui ferait ravaler ces paroles... comment? Il y réfléchissait encore... Se contenter d'un regard hautain quand elle comprendrait à qui elle s'était adressée tant d'année avec mépris ne serait pas suffisant... non, il la mettrait à genoux et lui rappellerait l'ordre naturel des choses.

Un petit rire passe sa gorge. Son téléphone vibre et il tourne la tête vers le reste de son appartement placé si haut dans le ciel de New York. Peut-être que quelqu'un là, en bas, se demande qui vit ici, l'envie, le jalouse... C'est tellement bon...

Il récupère l'appareil et sourit devant le message d'un de ces confrères placé sous le signe de la Pyramide. Bon, la conquête du monde attendra demain. Ce soir, c'est pizza. Certains humains restent adorables.


End file.
